Nightmares
by StephiiDd
Summary: After hearing Elizabeth having a nightmare, Meliodas brings her comfort. Melizabeth oneshot.


"Ngh,"

Her face scrunched up as she fidgeted in her sleep. Whimpering at the pain she was currently experiencing in her dreams. Small beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Elizabeth?" Meliodas whispered, his eyes slightly opening.

'A nightmare?' He thought to himself. Sensing the distressed princess wasn't going to wake on her own anytime soon, he effortlessly snapped the ropes Hawk had tied around his wrists.

Quickly shuffling closer to her, he propped himself up on his left arm. Reaching his right hand over to her face, brushing her silver hair from her face.

"Elizabeth," ... "Elizabeth, it's okay, you're safe."

He watched her intently as she visibly calmed. Be it his voice, or his movement, he'd managed to calm her.

"I'm here, Elizabeth," His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. Gently cupping it as he lightly traced his thumb across her skin.

He couldn't help but smile at her turning her head more into his hand. Her eyes half opening as she slowly woke from her sleep.

"Meliodas?" She whispered, her eyes barely focusing on the hand in front of her.

"It's me, Elizabeth,"

Her gaze moved up his arm until she reached his face, her gaze locking onto his emerald eyes.

"Where are we?"

Evidently, whatever she'd been dreaming had left her uncertain of the world around her.

"We're in bed, in the Boar Hat," His whisper was reassuring, despite fighting back the smirk at saying where they were.

"Okay..." Was all she could muster, as she moved her right hand up to her face. Brushing her fringe up as she had a small stretch. "The Boar Hat,"

"Mm," Meliodas simply replied.

He was mesmerised by seeing the whole of her face for a change. Her hair usually covering the goddess symbol in her right eye.

"You were having a nightmare," His thumb continued tracing across her skin. She didn't seem to mind his action. "What was happening?"

Pulling her face away from his hand, she pushed herself up to a seated position. Her fringe falling back to its usual place over her eye. Meliodas watched her move before adjusting his position, sitting next to the princess.

"It was back when Hendrickson was trying to take over," Elizabeth began, her eyes looking forward. "When Dreyfus fought him and I got hurt. It's strange, it's never once bothered me since it happened. But it felt like I was there again,"

Meliodas watched her face. She seemed calm as she retold her nightmare.

"That injury was probably the most painful thing I've ever experienced, and it was like it was happening for the first time. Over and over again."

Elizabeth simply shrugged it off, trying to make it seem like the event wasn't as bad as it was.

"I'm sorry I woke you," She apologised in her sweet manner as she pushed herself back down to sleep, "I didn't mean to disrupt your-"

Her sentence ended with a squeak as her body was gently pulled into Meliodas' embrace. Elizabeth's face lay pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped around her figure.

"You never need to apologise for waking me, Elizabeth," Meliodas whispered against her forehead. "I might not be able to help you in your dreams, but I can always comfort you as you sleep... Should you want that?"

The princess hesitated, her cheeks a vibrant shade of red. Realising Meliodas was waiting on an answer she snuggled up closer. "That would be lovely, thank you,"

Her actions brought a warm smile to his face. He rested his face against her silver hair, enjoying every moment he got to be with her in their current position.

"Didn't Hawk tie you up when you came to bed?" Elizabeth quietly asked, only just remembering the pig of the group.

"If he complains in the morning I'll threaten roast pork for breakfast,"

"Poor Hawk," She giggled. "Goodnight, Meliodas,"

"Goodnight, Elizabeth,"

Neither saw Hawk's surprised reaction in the morning. What with Diane following not far behind and quickly pulling him out of the room, knowing she'd want the full gossip when Elizabeth was awake.

* * *

 _Read and Review_


End file.
